Recently, equipment management devices for performing overall management of equipment such as air conditioners, lighting and the like that are installed in housing in a building or the like have appeared. Of these, there are equipment management devices that enable monitoring the state of equipment from the personal computer (PC) of a building manager. This kind of equipment management device comprises a Web server. A Web server generates Web pages for viewing information related to the state of the equipment. The generated Web pages are displayed on the screen of the PC by the Web browser of the PC. By viewing the Web pages it is possible to monitor the state of the equipment.
When plural equipment management devices are installed at the entrance of each floor of housing in a building, or when plural equipment management devices are installed for each building, Web pages are generated for each equipment management device. Therefore, in order to monitor equipment using the Web browser, it is necessary to open and view plural Web pages for each equipment management device.
However, when plural Web pages are open, it is sometimes difficult to know which Web page is for which building. Moreover, one Web page may be hidden by another Web page, which may cause management problems to occur, such as overlooking equipment for which trouble is occurring.
Therefore, a display device for a home equipment monitoring system that makes it possible to simultaneously display information of plural Web pages on the Web browser has been disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). With this display device it is possible to simultaneously display center-side Web contents that are transmitted from a center device, and local-side Web contents that are transmitted from the controller on one screen of a display. As a result, comparing Web contents that are sent from the center device and Web contents sent from the controller becomes easy.